Season 5
Episodes #Books Are Fun! #That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! #Trading Places #The Lonely Little Number #Safety First! #ABC Animals #Circle Of Friends #The Goose Lay Golden Eggs #The One And Only You #The Lion and The Mouse #Barney's Band #Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys #Try It You'll Like It! #Sharing a Room (episode) #It Is Autumn! #Lyle the Kindly Viklng #I Can Be A Pilot! #Colors All Around #A Veternarian: A Doctor For Animals #Howdy, Friends! #I Like To Be An Artist #Seven Days A Week #Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? #Colors Are Fun! #Hidden Treasures #We're Going on a Train Station #A Royal Welcome #Our Baby Bop School Today! #Blue is Frustrated #Sweet As Honey #Fun With Feet #First Things First! #Are You My Neighbor? #I Would Like To Be A Baker #Aunt Rachel Is Here! #Everybody Do Your Share! #It's A Rainy Day! #Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes #Easy Does It! #Stephen Gets Lost #What's In A Name? #Super Scrambler! #A Very Special Mouse #A Different Kinds of Homes In The World #A Package of Friendship Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Dave Kendal/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owers) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) Barney & Friends Episode Videos from Season 5 # Books Are Fun! (2001, VHS) # Trading Places (2003, VHS) # Safety First! (1999, VHS) # Circle Of Friends (1999, VHS) # The One And Only You (2000, VHS) # Barney's Band (1999, VHS) # Try It You'll Like It! (1999, VHS) # Colors All Around (2000, VHS) # Howdy, Friends! (2001, VHS) # Seven Days A Week (2001, VHS) # Hidden Treasures (1999, VHS) # A Royal Welcome (2000, VHS) # Sweet as Honey (2001, VHS) # First Things First! (2000, VHS) # Aunt Rachel Is Here! (2000, VHS) # It's a Rainy Day (2000, VHS) # Easy Does It! (2002, VHS) # What's in a Name? (2001, VHS) # A Very Special Mouse (2001, VHS) # A Package of Friendship (2000, VHS) Barney Doll Closing Shotsgoodbye for now Library.png|Books Are Fun! Yellow Mail.jpg|That Sounds Like An Opposite To Me! Not throw.png|Trading Places Number 10.jpg|The Lonely Little Number Being Safe.png|Safety First! Animals.jpg|ABC Animals Barneydollfromfunwithcircle!.png|Circle Of Friends Lay of goose egg1.JPG|The Goose Lay Golden Eggs Barneydollfromyou!.png|The One And Only You Picture of a cats.jpg|The Lion and The Mouse Barneydollfrombarney'sband!.jpg|Barney's Band Take Turns Toy!1.JPG|Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys Barneydollfromtrying!.png|Try It You'll Like It! Leaves called fall autumn1.JPG|It Is Autumn! Airplane.jpg|I Can Be A Pilot! Barneydollfromcolorfulfriends!.png|Colors All Around (episode) Animals and a stetheseope..jpg|A Veteranarian: A Doctor For Animals Barneydollfromwildwest(episode).jpg|Howdy, Friends! Hearts of Picture Love You Barney.JPG|I Like To Be An Artist Weeks.jpg|Seven Days A Week Picture.jpg|Kristen Has A Surprise: Tell A Friend? Barneydollfromshareyoustuff(episode).png|Hidden Treasures Flag.JPG|We're Going on a Train Station Barneydollfromroyalwelcome!.png|A Royal Welcome Bench.png|Our Baby Bop School Today! Barneydollfromsweetashoney!.png|Sweet As Honey Dancing shoes.jpg|Fun With Feet Barneydollfromthingsfun!.png|First Things First! Pumnacel Bread1.JPG|I Would Like To Be A Baker Barneydollfromfamilyday!.png|Aunt Rachel Is Here! Pumnacel Bread1.JPG|Everybody Do Your Share! Barneydollrainraingoaway!(episode).jpg|It's A Rainy Day! Puppet.jpg|Doug and Becky Like To Show Your Marrinettes Barneydollfromeasydoesit!.png|Easy Does It! Cowboy Hat and a Vest1.JPG|Stephen Gets Lots Barneydollfromatozwithbarney!.png|What's in a Name? (AKA: A to Z with Barney) With Scrambler.jpg|Super Scrambler! Barneydollfromcomputer!.jpg|A Very Special Mouse Picture of Homes in the World.jpg|A Different Kinds of Homes In The World Miniature camera.png|A Package of Friendship Trivia *This season marks: *The first appearances of Emily and Linda *The last appearance of Booker T. Bookworm *The second season to premiere in one month. *Ashley and Alissa never made an appearance with Emily or Shawn without glasses. *The vocals for the Barney Theme Song were rerecorded, but the instrumental track remained the same from the previous season. *In this season, Marisa Kuers (Hannah) does the fundings for the show. *This is the last season to use the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P Pals. Season 5 Funding 1998 - 2003 November 2, 1998 to September 3, 1999 for 4th Month in 2001 for only PBS * Viewers Like You (1998-2003) * Chuck E Cheese's (1998-2003) * Chef Jr. (1998-2001) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1998-2003) September 6, 1999 to Late August 2001 * Chuck E Cheese's (1999-2003) * Chef Jr. (1999-2001) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (1999-2003) * Viewers Like You (1999-2003) for Start of November 1999 * Thank You (1999-2003) for Start of November 1999 September 3, 2001 to Late June 2002 * Chuck E Cheese's (2001-2003) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (2001-2003) * Viewers Like You (2001-2003) * Thank You (2001-2003) Early August 2002 to End of the June 2003 * Chuck E Cheese's (2002-2003) * Kellogg's Frosted Flakes (2002-2003) * Viewers Like You (2002-2003) * Thank You (2002-2003) Category:Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation